Omnisaurverse Book 5: The Real Monster island
by gemm1mt
Summary: imagine if SYFY b movies were all part of one shared universe, where all of those movies happened at some point or another. Now imagine if the United Nations decided to do something about all of these monsters. For the most part most of these monsters were destroyed by the Omnisaurs, but the rest were placed somewhere the UN thought named, Monster island, a new Eden.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here's a story worked on by me and Deviantart artists Dragon-Fire 2018-19

_**North Atlantic, 2018**_

Since the year 2004, the world has been plagued by monsters. Whether man made or born how they were, these great beasts terrorized local towns, cities and lakes with the forces of an army. Most of them were killed by both humans and Omnisaurs, but...somehow...they keep returning. In the year 2017, local military groups had come together to rid the world of these beasts for good. Sending them to an island, 300 miles across seemed the nest and humane option due to some animal activists protesting against killing them. On the island, a local population of each had been born as well as created of each monster:

_Pirahnaconda_: the giant anacondas born with deformed faces that look like a piranha fish.

_Dinocroc_: two species: ones that were crocodiles and turned into giants using a growth matrix and the other: sarcosuchus cloned over and over again.

_Supergators_: made the same way as the _Dinocrocs_: phobosuchus clones over and over and also giant alligators made bigger with the same growth matrix.

_Pterocuda_: the bests made from blending the DNA of Pteranodons and barracuda fish.

_Whalewolfs_: the name speaks for themselves. Killer whale and wolf blended together.

_Sharktopus_: the hybrids that live around the reefs. Also, the name speaks for itself.

_Sandsharks_: the prehistoric scaled fish that rule the sands around the island's beaches.

_Swampsharks_: deep sea armored shark that are the fish world's answer to alligators

_Hydras_: the giant multi headed snakes that live in the deepest caves on the island.

_The plesiosaurs_: thought to have been killed in the year 2007, the famous loch ness monsters have been found in lake superior and transported to the island.

_Frankenfish_: giant northern snakeheads genetically altered to become true giants that inhabit the island's rivers.

and last but not least:

_Rocs_: giant birds that were thought to be myths...but...they are real.

_Redneck alligators_: another result of a companies chemical mishaps, this time an innocent group of Louisiana Cajun people were mutated into alligator people after eating a contaminated alligator. However while the first time this happened the creatures all died, the second the company actually took the charred corpses secretly, to experiment on for bioweapons and had them cloned.

_Crocosaurus_: a Giant Sarcosuhcus/ purrusaurus that fought the mega shark and laid thousands of eggs.

_Mega shark_: large Megalodons that are one of the 4 titans of the Islands seas

_Giant electric eels_: sentient electric eels that have a separate tribe that inhabit the islands underwater caverns

_Flu birds_: mutant vulture like birds with a bite twice the potency of a Komodo dragon

_Giant Komodo dragons_: Komodo dragons bigger than a that stalk the island's savannah

_Giant king cobras_: gigantic king cobras, that stalk the islands forest.

_Gatoroids_: gigantic American alligators that are one of the most dangerous creatures in the island's swamps.

_Mega pythons_: gigantic mutant Burmese pythons that live in the island's swamps.

But it doesn't just end there... in 2010 a group of scientists who work building the island were secretly conducting experiments of their own involving the dinocrocs for bioweapons. With some bribes they managed to get 12 of each species of crocodilian and using growth experimental growth hormones managed to turn them into monsters. For example:

_False Gharial_: slender Baryonyx like creatures

_American alligators_: T. rex like crocodilians

_Cuvier's dwarf caiman_: the crocodilian answer to velociraptors

_Slender snouted caiman_: wolf like crocs

_Dwarf caiman_: small hunter scavengers

_Chinese alligator_: flying pterosaur like crocs

_Speckled caiman_: crocs with porcupine like quills

_Broad snouted caiman_: rocky carnotaur like crocs

_Freshwater crocodiles_: slender crocs

_Cuban crocs_: fast cheetah like crocs

_Nile crocodiles_: the biggest land predator on the island and the top predators at that

_Saltwater crocodiles_: the kings and queens of the oceans surrounding skull island and the largest croc species of the, all, that _Sharktopus_, Whalewolf and Pteracuda all appropriately fear.

And that's just some that Ariel drones are discovering as of today.

Now what's feeding them you all ask? Modern animals like hippos, rhinos, elephants, and other large megafauna. Now you wonder how the herbivores would survive here? Simple while the number of carnivores may be great individually the plant eaters outnumber the predators 4 to 1.

_**Prologue**_:

Near the center of the island, one of the Dinocrocs, a grey version of the one that ravaged Hawaii back in the year 2010, drinks from one of the rivers. It feels some of the frankenfish touching her snout. Silently, she dips her snout into the water and waits patiently for one of them to get within striking distance. As a few moments go by, one of the ugly snakeheads gets within range. with a loud SNAP! the grey Dinocroc yanks the fish from the water and slams it to the ground, waiting for it to suffocate and die before she can feast on it. Her tail sways back and forth as she kicks it onto its side

While she is feeding she senses something coming towards her. She comes down when she recognizes the seven of a dwarf crocodile, a hunter scaveneger. She has stolen many killers from them before and has even eaten a couple that foolishly tried to stand up to her. She speculates that it must be her to scavange off of her leftovers, when she's finished. Dinocroc sees the new croc. at first, she slowly walks up to it and sniffs it due to it resembling her somewhat. But...she can see that it wants her dead frankenfish. So...without warning, she roars as loud as she can at it, hoping that would scare it off. She roars at it a second time. If all else fails, she will fight this thing for her food. This frankenfish is her catch.

She charges at the smaller croc, but it's much faster than her. It doges her chomp then bites her side, but is tosses aside by the female's superior strength. After rightig itself up it jumps on her back and bites at her, had and neck, but luckily her armor stays strong. Before it could penetrate her she grabbed it by the tail and threw it into a tree. Dinocroc looks over at the weakened beast. She screeches at it then starts to feast on the somehow still alive frankenfish. the giant snakehead barely breathes. Dinocroc shoves her snout into it's stomach and starts dining on seafood. She ravenously tears into the fish's flesh due to having not eaten in days. She has to bolt down as much as possible. other predators will smell this kill.

Meanwhile the injured dwarf croc shakily got up onto its feet and decided to cut its losses and leave, before he got anymore hurt. He limped away as fast as he could since on this island being injured and bleeding is like chumming the waters for sharks. He was within 5 miles of his den when he noticed something was up. He stopped and looked around when he heard a feint growling noise and his senses where blaring that something was up, but since he was still disoriented from the tree slam he couldn't react well, then he heard a crash coming right next towards him. The smell of the blood has attracted the attention of a pack of Whalewolves! The hybrid mammals all screech at him and surround the croc. Dinocroc may be a tough amount of scales to crack but this little croc doesn't look at all that tough. The alpha male, a WhaleWolf covered in scars from his fight with one of the Sharktopi, steps forth and circles around the croc. He growls at it, Waiting and wanting a chance to pounce on this new beast. The others look and watch their alpha as he keeps circling their new prey

The dwarfcroc made the first move by swiping dirt into the alphas eyes with his tail, then tackled it to the ground and start biting at its neck while trying to get past its arms. Unfortunately the element of surprise quickest wore off. One off the other WhaleWolves, the alpha female, jumps onto the dwarfcroc's back and punches it off her scarred mate. The others watch and growl as they all try to get at the croc. The alpha male whalewolf gets back up and readies himself for a new attack. The dwarfcroc wasn't feeling soo good. It was loosing blood quickly, it was getting dizzy and it could barely move. It looked up at the pack as its vision was blurry and spotty. Sensing that the intruder has no fight left, all it takes is one step to the croc's throat from the alpha female to hopefully end this thing's tiny little life. Seeing its end approaching, the dwarfcroc jus relaxed and closed its end in preparation for its end. It had a good life it mated with a female of its kind so its DNA will live on in the next generation. It would have preferred to live to it was at least a little above middle age, but eh can't have everything. The female alpha Whalewolf steps on the croc's neck, crushing it, putting the intruder out of its little misery. Whatever this thing did in its time...it has ended. The wolf/orca hybrid takes off one of the arms, swallows it, then looks to its fellow pack members. It pushes the carcass towards them to give them the go ahead to feast.

As this was happening another bizarre crocodilian was watching from above high in the tree tops. It had a large beak like snout, extending wing like fins and a dark blue complexion. It was watching the larger carnivores waiting for them to be finished so it could scavenge, but after seeing how whalewolves eat before, there might not be much left to eat anyway. So it decided to fly away back to its roost, before see a large dragonfly buzzing away. It's never to late for a little snack so it dived after it, before it's jaw covered the screen with a screech and the screen is in blackness.

**(THOOM)** _**The Real Monster Island **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Invitation _

Story worked on by me and Dragon-Fire 2018-19

_**Miles away in Hawaii **_

Miles away on the island of Hawaii in a resort bar. Paul Beaumont, Cassidy Swanson, and the Cajun were watching another news report about the creation of monster island incredulously and voicing their opinions.

"Well", Paul says as he reads the newest reports from Eco-Grow, "It seems our giant friends have decided to...well...keep the island to themselves."

"Wish we can just kill those bastards", The cajun says, "I've had my share of some of them over the years but...always those hippy kids always want to keep them safe. I'd say we just kill em'".

"That is where you're wrong. The island was found for those things and...my agency has plans for the place anyways."

"What plan is that? Turn that hell-hole into some Jurassic Park ripoff?"

"Precisely." "Wait...what the hell?"

"Eco-Grow has plans to make sure none of those animals gets off the island and head for anywhere people are."

" they've specifically designed the island to be as identical to the monsters natural habitats as possible so that they'd feel at at home, and for what they're eating, you might ask?" " air transported animals such as hippos, rhinos, zebras, elephants, kangaroos, the works, so that they'd have enough food".

"They may have all that food being brought in thanks to all the friggin tax-payer's bullshit but EcoGrow has a plan to put electrified areas around potential escape points on the entire island. If any one of those things try to make it off...it'll get the idea to stop and think. I just wonder how Drake Industries is handling the situation."

" and how do you think the constructions coming along? " It's going great. See the company sent a bunch of aerial drones to monitor the process and the monsters to show to their agents, in case any preparations need to be made on the main land in case one sneaks out of the island. Now granted there's the occasional flyers they may bump into. " whoa whoa wait hold up what flyers? Since when can crocs fly" at this Paul looked a bit grim " none. The drones have been sending back videos of the island interiors and it turns out that theirs not just crocs on the island. He then turned his computer screen to show 6 different videos showing.

_**Monster island, North Atlantic **_

Meanwhile, on the island, a lone flying monster, one of the great Pterocudas, flies above the trees in search of his next meal. He scans the ground like an over-sized eagle. He stays silent so as not to scare any potential prey items. He spies one of the dinocrocs but their skins are too tough to crack open. The back mainly but...the skin sides maybe. He decides not to go for it due to the fact that dinocroc's can jump. It suddenly hears the screech of another beast, one of the loch ness monsters...maybe there's an unguarded bay it can go after. It turns towards the sound, hoping it can get the chance to snatch a baby nessie.

Where the Nessies where the mother was currently tearing apart an Indian rhino. It had wondered to the lake to get a Drake, but was ambush by the mother, using her snake like neck and jaws to grab the horned mammal by the throat and after lifting it up to half her full height she dropped it apoptosis the ground crippling it in addition to tearing its throat out. Now she was tearing meat of it to make it easier for herself and her babies to eat it. Speaking of which her babies had come out of the water now that the fight was over and were making chirping noises ad they waddled to their mother and the food. Nessie looks down at her chirping kids. Despite being 6 feet tall at the neck they still look..somewhat cute. She tosses a large chunk of rhino flesh towards them to share it. She shoves her nose into the stomach of the rhino and pulls out one of the large intestines. She looks up to see one of the Pterocudas flying overhead. She guesses that it smells the blood of the rhino carcass. She'll let the flyer eat it if it wants to long as it stays away from her babies. She can tolerate scavengers to a point. The Pterocuda screeches above her. It hopes that she'll leave so it can grab some of the rhino flesh.

Nessie stands tall and roars at the Pterocuda. The flyer does indeed head straight for the other half of the rhino but not without getting into a yelling match with the long-necked reptile. The babies join in as well to try and mess with the flyer. The fish/pterosaur hybrid screeches at them. the babies end up backing off and hiding behind their mother. Nessie than gives one particularly snarling roar at the pteracuda for that showing that he should watch what it does next, and to get to take the meat and get the hell out of here. She had fought dinocrocs, whalewolves, and Piranhaconda to protect her babies and she always came out on top with her babies safe and sound, so she'll be dammed if she loses even one of them today, here and now. All the Pterocuda does...is screech at her one last time before heading off into the trees to feast on the other half of the rhino that Nessie had given him. One of the babies manages to rip the skull of the rhino out and starts playing with it. It chirps as it shoves it around with his little head.

Nessie watches in playful amusement as her kids play with their new toy. Their allowed to p,ya around now, but as they grow older, she'll have to teache them how to fend for themselves. As she thinks this, she takes a wareh and watchful eye on the river, and the screen pans into the water and it follows a river to a more tropical area in the island. On the banks of the river in the more tropical half of the island, one of the larger Supergators basks in the bright sunlight. it lays on the ground, mouth wide open to let the excess heat out and its eyes open for any signs of prey. It stays silent, watching its surroundings as one of the Frankenfish swim by in the water. To small to pose a threat. However there was a sudden swarm of smaller and other small fish swimming away very fast. That's a very clear sign that something big is swimming this way, however it wasn't another Supergator or a Dinocroc, or a crocodilian in general.

From out of the waters comes a tentacle with a sharp, spear-point at the end of it. The dorsal fin slowly rises from the water. the Supergator hauls its other half out of the water and prepares for an attack. The hybrid under the water must be toying with it. The Supergator watches the fish hybrid carefully. It knows that this creature's skin is soft due to the fact that it has eaten at least one of them before. The large gator keeps its eyes locked on the tentacled beast. His tail slowly sways back and forth on the muddy sand, waiting to spring at the slightest hint of and hostility. The Sharktopus in return eyes up the croc itself on caution. The only kind of Dinocroc it's ever seen are the large saltwater crocs, that Payton the oceans surrounding the island. It's been in several close calls with some before and since this creature in front of it, looks like a smaller spikier variation with legs, it's decided to not take any chances. So after giving a short bellow it swims away further inland. As it hurries off, the supergator roars at it. it sits there again with its mouth open trying to resume basking in the sunlight. It watches as one of the Pirahnacondas slithers silently by it. The snake looks at the gator, hisses at it, then slithers off. Both of these monsters can easily kill each other in a fight but the snake is a female and is pregnant so she has to be careful about what she eats. She decides not to take any chances and decides to go for carrion. She wouldn't have to look far as she stumbles across a Dead Asian elephant being eaten by a pack of predators. The predators themselves are what give this creature pause. They look like dinocrocs she's before, but they're smaller brown and have large two claws. These are Cuvier's dwarf caiman, one of the newer dinocrocs that are pack hunters. They've took down a stray elephant and have almost eaten their fill, so they'll be a bit lethargic for a bit after eating. The male supergator looks at this new strain of crocodilians. He roars at the pack, hoping to scare them off the carcass. The rule that has taught himself is is to steal any amount of meat possible. Another supergator, a male, very much like himself, approaches from the brush. The smell of the elephant carcass had attracted him as well. Both giant alligators roar at the dwarf crocs. It's a scare tactic of theirs. It worked as well as they thought it, after delivering chreeching raptor like hisses, the pack left well also avoiding the retreating Piranhaconda as well. The elephant carcass was shredded, but there was still enough meat to go around since the smaller crocs ate, mostly the external organs. The main problem now was would, the supergators be willing to share or not.

Both giant alligators head for the carcass and start to rip into it, bolting down as much of the flesh as is possible. They do both roar at one another and try to steal one another's chunks of flesh but really it's a fragile peace. each monster sticks to its own kind. One of the Supergator's swallows half of the heart then starts to feast on the trunk. The other dinocroc started to tear apart the bone the get to the sweet, juice bone marrow. With its already eviscerated state the elephant carcass would go in under 20 minutes. When they were eventually finished all that was left were shatter bones, and some scraps, leaving them both full for now. The rest is now fair game for small scavengers, which there is no shortage of.

Both Supergators roar at one another then head for thew river to join any others that they encounter. Coming from the trees is a smaller WhaleWolf. young pup. He watches the two giant gators leave before running to the scraps. He makes sure to stay silent and let onbly his parents follow his scent. He grabs one of the rib bones and starts chewing on it. It is very dangerous for him to be alone and out in the open in this area. Even with the strength of the wolf pack, pups Are occasionally taken away and eaten by rival predators, mainly since their not the only pack hunting species on the island. Speaking of which before he could finish the alpha male and female of the Cuvier caiman pack have come to see if there was anything left to eat. Seeing that there was they both let rumbling hisses to shoo the pup away. The WhaleWolf pup looks up and sees the dwarf caimans hissing at it. He wines as he runs off carrying the rib bone with him. He is met next by his mother who, being a full size adult, roars at the dwarf crocs. She smashes one of the bones and, out of pure spite to them both, devours the bone marrow in front of them. The little pup hides in the bushes behind his mother as he licks the rib bone clean.

The screen then pans down towards the ground and then the scene changes to a jungle path where the female piranhachonda is slithering towards her nest. She is still hungry and hopes here pack mates have made a kill, because since she's the alpha she is the first to eat. When she arrives at the waterfall, lagoon area they call home she is in luck. The pack has tooken down a bull African elephant, and are making a path for her to eat. The large snake slowly slithers through the rest of them. Her green, black and red hide glistening in the sunlight, making her coloration more vibrant. the others, yellow with black spots, watch as she shoves her face into the stomach of the elephant. She rips out the liver and the stomach and swallows both whole. She then looks towards the others and roars at them. One of the snakes roars back but quickly backs down.

After she has eaten her fill she will rest for a bit to prepare for the strain of labor involving laying her eggs for the next generation. However that's only half the battle as she and the rest of her pack will have to defend them against other predators on the island. While most of the predators on the island prefer more substantial meals, there are smaller egg eaters. However none of them would be dumb enough to take on a 20 strong pack of piranhacondas, which would be just plain suicidal. Unfortunately there is one predator that would and has good claim of winning a fight. As she is thinking all of this while eating, she casts a weary glance at a water fall, since she knows where half of waterfalls lead to on this island. Hidden deep within one of the waterfalls on the other side of the island, a second breed of giant snake slithers among the caverns, stealing the carcasses of the dead every chance it gets. it's no ordinary giant snake. This snake, this large herd of them, are the multi-headed snakes known...as the hydras. These beasts make the Pirahnacondas look like child's play. they slither at night or day, stealing eggs and taking kills. They have usually three heads but their leader is one that looks like something out of a nightmare: the large male that leads them has 6 heads! 6 times the terror lead these vicious snakes as they go about their own business on the island. one of them slowly sticks its head out of the waterfall on the south side of the island, sniffing the air.

Meanwhile the Same Sharktopus That interacted with the Supergator was using its tentacles to travers thought the uneven landscape of the rocky parts of the jungle. It was still hungry so it was wondering if it could find easy prey around here. It had tried to attack one of the larger snakehead fish, but but the pack hunting creatures overwhelmed it so it was forced to retreat. It didn't get out unscathed though since the fight cost it its tail fin, and its tentacles and hide was all sratched up. It should recover after a night of rest, but it has to lay low so the smell of blood doesn't attract any unwanted attention. Oooooh how this wouldn't be its lucky tail.

Another Sharktopus swims by the injured one. it roars at it then taps its head with one of the spear-tipped tentacles. It swims off then leaps out of the water because it's currently in a fight with one of the WhaleWolves. Silently slithering through the brush is one of the hydras. this one is a male, only three heads. each head looks around through the tall grass and trees, looking for any sign of any potential meals. one of the heads can smell water up ahead. maybe it can get some luck and catch some big fish or something. It wouldn't soon see a fish that could potentiallly feed it for a while, if the alpha let him keep it. The Sharktopus was too distracted by the fight one of its brethren was having, it wasn't watching where it was going, so it it fell off a small cliff. It desperately tried to use its claws to hang on as it fell down the slope, but it's damaged tentacles made it hard to keep a stable grip, so it fell off at the 6 feet from the ground. Normal it would hurt that much, but the dirt seeping into the wounds hurt like hell. As it struggled to get up he heard a strange somewhat sinister hissing behind him.

A hydra, drawn by the sounds of the wounded Sharktopus's untimely plight, follows the scent of fresh blood. He lets all three heads slowly slide out from behind the hybrid fish and inspect this new potential meal. it knows that this beast can walk on land with its tentacles despite it being an all aquatic creature. It roars at the sharktopus, trying to make it fight but it seems that this thing's gonna not really put up much of anything. it's tentacles are damaged and its body is all cut up from what appears to have been a serious fall. However the fish monsters wasn't dead yet. It bellowed one last bellowing roar and swung two tentacles at the hydra striking the two side heads and ringing the middle head's ears. He knew for a fact that, he wouldn't be making out of this fight alive, but he wasn't going to go down without one last fight. He won't be able to kill the giant snake, but he would make sure that the snake would get hurt. Using the last of his strength he stabbed his tentacles spikes at the snakes three heads, before they were shook off, and thrown to the ground. From each of the head stumps came two heads each. Now the hydra is at 6 heads. the sharktopus puts up as much fight as it can but it is all in utter vain as the now 6 headed hydra rips into the aquatic beasts body and starts devouring the hybrid beast alive. The shakrtopus is quickly silenced after all the blood has drained from its body and it's own sould has been ripped free by the hydra's primal want to feed. The hydra lets out a loud screech from one of its heads as the other 5 continue to feed.

However unnoticed to the giant snake a small aerial drone watching the whole thing. In fact every event that has happened today on the island was being recorded by an aerial drone. From the Dinocroc fight, to the Dinocroc vs Whalewolf fight to nessie's stare down with the preracuda, to the supegators stealing an elephant Caracass, to the alpha piranhaconda feeding, to the hydra vs Sharktopus fight right now. Recently in early 2018 aerial drones were commissioned onto the island to monitor progress to see if anyhitng needed to be done to boost up security measures as stated earlier. Agent Paul was one of the agents authorized to monitor the video feeds and has just finished showing the 6 latest videos to his friend and lover.

to be continued...

The Real Monster Island: Chapter 3

Oct 6, 2019

story worked on by me and Dragon-Fire


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: the Invitation _

story worked on by me and Dragon-Fire 2018-19

AN: also sorry last chapter is now called "Island life" this chapter is called invitation, sorry there was a bit of a mixup.

_**Hawaii, bar in the mainland **_

"it seems all of our friends have been keeping themselves busy", Paul says as he watches the video feds, "Looks like nothing has tried to get off the island. Security is as it should be...i think."

"You still need to put those fences up."

"These things require our absnce to survive...not our help."

"Heh, well whatever you say. I still can't believe that the loch ness monster and fairy tail creatures like the roc and hydra were real" said the cajun.

Cassidy and Paul stared at him with deadpan looks 😑.

"What, fighting two mutant crocodilians and and finding out the mythological creatures including again, the lock ness freaking monster is real are two COMPLETELY different things". The cajun said annoyed 😠.

Paul and Cassidy both shared a look and shrugged in agreement. "Speaking of which Cass what are your thoughts on all of this?" He asked his girlfriend.

"I really can't have any say in this. i think it is all a waste of money after what every single one of these things has done to people since the year 2004."

"True..but, these guys didn't do anything" started Paul .

" Ehecuse me!?" Cassidy said incredulously.

" now granted I maybe wrong a little bit, but only specific individual of each of these species were the ones behind all the killings, and there all dead."

" so what's your point?" Said the Cajun

" my point is that yes people got killed by members of these species, but just by those individuals, it's not like an army of each attacked the town or something"

i still think there too dangerous" said the Cajun,

" yeah well we already have dangerous animals all over the world".

"What do you mean?" Said Cassidy.

" in Africa, 500 people are killed in a year, by not crocs or lions, or pythons, but by the hippopotamus, an amphibious herbivore, yet know ones considered driving all of Them to extinction right?".

"That maybe true", Logan says, "But that's the diff between a damn hippo and these things. Those snakes are what...born that way? That snake there with the fish face",m he says pointing to one of the drone feeds, "How would a snake get that big?"

" I sure as Hell don't know that, maybe there prehistoric leftovers that hunted big game in the past and just naturally stayed that size?" speculated Paul.

" what big prey? The largest animal in Hawaii are the axis deer" stated Logan rhetorically,

" hey it's just a speculation, give me a break 😑" deadpanned paul. "

okaaaaay, well what about the piranha heads?" Questioned Logan?

"I read that those snakes are actually natural. like they're born with a deformed face and they have a genetic mutation that allows them to grow to that size.", Cassidy says.

" Plus in addition, they could be an evolutionary missing link between fish and reptiles, just a bit closer to the reptile side than amphibians" said paul.

"they're not even related to fish", Cassidy says, "it's a snake with a deformed face. They just hapopen to look like piranhas."

"Oooooh, okay" replies paul. " well what about some othe those other things?, like those other weird hybrids? " asked the Cajun?

"those were all made with abused genetic engineering", Casidy says, "by three seperate people actually."

"How?" Incredulously questioned the Cajun. "Out of all three of those guys the whale wolf is the most possible since whales and wolves have the same common ancestor. Cephalopods and sharks are two completely different species, and where in the absolute Hell did they get working and usable Pterodactyl DNA?"

"You know how government assholes are", Paul says, "they have tech that would take anyone years to come up with."

" eh fair enough" said the Cajun with an with an eye roll, " my real question is, that if the supergators And dinocrocs we're cloned over multiple times, where were the all hiding when the two we faced were rampaging all over Hawaii?"

"they were created days after that."

"Ooooooh" said the Cajun with wide eyes.

" ya know what's really peculiar" said Cassidy the other two looked at her confused " those new kids of crocs shown in the videos, I mean they don't look like babies, soo what are they",

"that's what we want to know Ms Swanson" said a sophisticated voice.

all three of them turn around. "who the hell're you?" Paul asks.

The person in the suit could best be described as a combination of Morgan freeman and James Bond. He smiled amusingly, " my name is special agent gastban I am one of the head agents in charge of monitoring monster island"

"how can we be sure you don't just want to exploit them?" Cassidy asks.

Gastban rained an amused eye brow, he knew this would happen so he decided to hear what they had to say first, "really. Now whatever do you mean by that?"

Paul rolls his eyes at him.

"Geeee I don't know maybe becuase your organization was the only one who tried to do something about those things and you also Just so happen to have a perfectly stable and huge ass island to put them on?" Said Cassidy extremely sarcastically.

"the hell do you want from us?" Logan asks this new guy

Shrugging gatsban decided to get to the point. "Well as you must know by now there has been evidence of several new strains of Hypocrocodilians correct?"

"Hypowhatnow?"

"Hypocrocodilians, a name my organization is using to name of the Saurian crocodillians as a whole that extends to each family" stated gatsban.

"So...you introduced a new strain of predators to the island?" Logan asks. "That is never a good idea."

Gatsban face suddenly turned dead serious "No mr Logan We didn't release them, that I know for certain" he then exhaled a breath and then visibly released a little " there have been reports from the island that splinter cells from the original Dinocrocs and supergators have been genetically altering more...diverse breeds of altered crocodilians for bioweapons.

"then how the hell'd they get on the island?"

" they were made ON the island". Stated a grim looking gastban. " there was a research station on the island used to study some of the monsters, to see how they got to be the way there are. Apple rely some of the rogue scientists took that opportunity to make new monsters". Explained gatsban

"Seems like some of the originals are showing your little crocs they still got the moves", Logan says as he points to one of the drone feeds. It shows a group of 2010 Dinocroc's feasting on the carcass of one of the new crocs.

" yeahaaa yes, yes, they are. Now before I get to the reason why I'm here, can you all tell me what species of Crocodilians, you have seen while watching the videos?" Said gastban in amusement.

"A few of the look like dwarf cros along with a few caimans and wha appears to be a possible gharial. other than that they just look like either American alligators or American cros", paul says.

" exactly we'll the thing is, the organization that I work for, is constructing a fence around the island that release pheromones to make the monsters not want to go near it. However we have little to no intel on these new crocs, since we only have a finite amount of drones on the island meant for the monsters we already know".

"so what're you suggesting?"

" I'm suggesting that some people with experience with these creatures could go to that island with a funded team to catalog what new breeds of hypocrocs there are and how many there are in total" calmly stated Gatsban

"I call your bluff. If that would be all you wanted you wouldn't be asking us", Logan retorts.

" oh believe I'm not, the captain of the security force is outside right now" he casually pointed to the window where a military man waved at them casually.

"You guys wanting us to catch a few of them?"

" yes and no" said gatsban, " we want you and the team capture one of each new stain and give a quick study of it to identify their unique features and what exact species they are". He finished.

"No way", Cassidy says, "We'll capture them but not take it off the island. leave them where they belong."

"Exactly, a quick catch and release, that's all we're asking" assured gatsban

"Alright", paul says, "i'll make you a deal."

" which is...?" Questioned gatsban with a raised eyebrow.

"we'll go the island...all three of us...if you fund echo-grow with 3 million dollars and you persaonlly join us on the island to make sure your boys only sedate the creatures when needed."

Gatsban raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and said " eh alright, sounds fair, but it won't just be the three of you, joining the team" he stated.

"who else?" Logan asks.

Gatsban just smiled amused.

The camera then pans up to the scan then down to the ocean water is it pans fast over it to reveal Puerto Vallarta. The scene then transitions to a resort lobby where And Flynn and Nicole sands are. Nicole is working on her laptop computer and Andy is watching the news when it changes to news on monster island Andy nudges Nicole and motions to the TV.

Swimming off the shores of the island within the placed bounderies is the giant predator ancient sea monster called Poseidon Rex. It swims through the shallows with pure grace, chomping down on a smaller croc then raising its head out of the water to take a giant gulp of air. It roars as it dives back down into the waters.

"well", Andy says, "looks like they're enjoing themselves."

"so..what'd ya think of the new stain?" andy asks.

"Maybe the hydra's based on a real creature."

"Just like the Roc, and Nessie." Said a voice from behind them. The couple both turned around to see a sharply dressed woman in a business suit/uniform walking towards them with a calm casual demeanor.

"who the hell're you?" Andy asks looking at her.

With a cool smile she said "special agent Sammy murano, I work for a company that maintains the means to keep the monsters on monster island secure and not able to escape the borders of their home"

the couple just stared at her in complete and total shock 🙁 😧

To be continued...

The Real Monster Island: Chapter 4

Oct 6, 2019


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Invitation Pt. 4_

story worked on by me and Dragon-Fire 2018-19

After a long 8 years recovering after the 1st Sharktopus event and dealing with her father's death Nicole and Andy were ready for a long vacation, however it looks like that wouldn't be happening 😤😞

"Does Drake have you under his payroll?"

With an deadpan eye roll and raised eyebrow agent Sammy replied "in case you have forgotten Drakes dead remember?"

Back in Hawaii

Paul looks at Casidy and asks, "Drake's dead? My boss didn't tell me that...wow."

"What do you need help with again?" Logan asks this new man.

With a calm smile the agent stated " I'm sure you've heard of the new monster island correct?"

"No shit", Logan says, "We've been watching military drone feeds. It looks like we have a good thing going on here."

" correct, but my superiors and I want to make sure that it stays that way." She replies.

"You sure you just aren't going to send it some team and capture one of the animals alive?" Logan says, clearly not believing this joker.

" on the contrary, we want to make sure that none of the animals leave that island. In addition there are also some newer monsters that weren't aware of that have started popping up so we want to confirm how many there are and what they are exactly." Clarified the agent.

" well it is too soon to tell but what needs to happen right now is that we get input on what these new crematories are capable of, which is why I am right now".

"From what we have seen from the drone feeds", Paul says, "It looks like some new breed of crocodiles have gotten onto the island. Few of them have already said goodnight Irene but still."

"we facing some extinction event on the island if these new creatures decide to take over?"

" well it is too soon to tell but what needs to happen right now is that we get input on what these new crematories are capable of, which is why I am right now".

"From what we have seen from the drone feeds", Paul says, "It looks like some new breed of crocodiles have gotten onto the island. Few of them have already said goodnight Irene but still."

" Exactly so we need a team of people who have experience with monsters to go document these monsters".

"Why not just send in more drones?" Cassidy asks. "That would keep people out of harm's way wouldn't it?"

"True, but drones are less versatile and intelligent than people."

"Sending human lives to that island...you're nuts."

" yeah probably, but still most of the resources my company has are being used to construct the wall surrounding monster island, so we need some extra help from an outside source".

"Oh", Paul says, laughing, "Looks like the government really is shut down." Logan laughs with him.

"Are yous really out of money?" Cassidy asks.

" not really but we're taking every precaution we can. Now back to the matter at hand, I am aware you have encountered the sharktopus species correct?"

Logan looks at him and says, "Yeah. Ugly bastard."

"Excuse me...a what?" Paul asks.

" oops sorry wrong people have you've encountered the Dinocroc sand supergators?"

"That's what their names were?" Logan says. "We dealt with a giant gator and some other lizard in Hawaii 9 years ago."

" exactly so the main point he is my company is willing to pay handsomely for some people with monster experience to go the island and monitor the progress."

"Let me get this straight", Logan says, trying to make sure he heard this guy right, "You want us to go onto the hellhole and try to not kill any of those things? It'll be like ringing the dinner bell."

"Well actually you would have enough tranquilizers to drop a raging Bull elephant on PCPs and Coocaine."

"These things aren't exactly raging bulls and elephants on drugs", Paul says.

"When do we leave?" Cassidy asks.

"In two days, which is more than enough time for you to get organized and ready to go. You'll meet the rest of the team at the meeting place."

Logan shakes his head but gives in. Paul and Casidy laugh at him a bit. "There a limo that's gonna pick us up?" Paul asks.

"Mmmmmmmooore like a jumbo helicopter."

Logan's eyes widen a bit.

" yeeeeaaah, it's not close." Said the agent shaking his head.

"It's only 60 miles away from Hawaii", Paul says.

" no I meant from your homes to the meeting place".

"oh, shit."

" exactly so I'd sayyyyy ya better start packin." With that mr gasban put three cards on the table and walked out of the bar.

"can we trust that guy?" Logan asks.

Paul inquisitively inspected one of the cards gatsban left before replying " I have no idea but let's see what this is about when we get there huh guys?"

"I'll make sure to have my rifel with me", Logan says, "I'm not in the mood to be any anyone's dietary supplements."

"That's goes double for me" dryly stated Cassidy.

"These guys may pay us enough for this job", Paul says.

" let's hope so" staged the Cajun evenly.

"This will probably be better than what Drake payed you."

"Yyyyep."

So the three were off...Ready to go back into the events of pure visceral Hell.

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: The Arrival_

story worked on by me and _**Dragon-Fire 2018-19**_

_***They next day***_

Helicopters individually came to escort Paul, Cassidy, The Cajun, Andy and Nicole.

a soldier on one of the choppers loads up an M16.

" what's up with that? We're just going to the meeting place?". Logan and Cassidy shared his curiosity.

"I have to guard the rich asshole sitting up front", the soldier says.

"Who?".

he points to Andy.

" Um... hello?" The trio had no idea who this man was. " I'm paul and you are?"

Andy just turns and shakes his head at the trio. After, he looks straight ahead at the open ocean.

Paul frowned " really talkative Guy isn't he?" He dryly stated to his chopper mates.

"He's got a score to settle with one of the creatures on the island", the soldier says.

"Really? which one?" Asked Paul confused and curious.

"He hasn't ever told me, I don't think", the soldier says, "He says he'll know it when he sees it."

" really? Well okay" said Paul while exchanging looks with his friends that screamed "vague much?".

"I'm vague and you don't see me acting like an asshole", Logan says.

" true" said Paul trying to hold back a snicker as did Cassidy. Logan than looked outside of the window and wondered how long till they all got to the " official meeting place".

"There it is", Logan says, "Hell itself."

The crew looked outside and gasped in sheer awe. The island was absolutely gorgeous with huge mountains lots of lakes and rivers and amazing green plants. However the crew knew what truly lived there.

"Looks so much like paradise", Logan says

"Yyyep" said Paul before he noticed something and grimaced "and oh look some of the birds of paradise" he said pointing to the direction of something flying fifty feet from the helicopter, everyone looked at the direction and gasped, outside, flying around them, was a pterocuda.

The chimeric pteranodon was just flying by when it noticed the helicopter and came to investigate it. "Holy shit", Logan whispers as he looks it in the eyes. "I'll say...try not to do anything to provoke it and maybe it will go away" said Paul warily. Back outside of the plane the Large Hybrid was still examining the main made aircraft since it has rarely seen one before and was curious. He could smell some small mammals inside but he could also smell gunpowder which he recognized as things mammals have used on him and other creatures in the past, so he decides to just observe them for awhile and keep a safe distance. A second Pterocuda, drawn by the same metal bird, joins the first, following the first one's lead. Everyone inside the helicopter was starting to get nervous and wondering how that could get out of this. But then one of the soldiers remembered something and pulled out a sonic device. Turning it on it sent out a frequency that the monsters heard loud and clear. One of the Pterocudas starts tp thrash around in the air, annoyed by a loud ringing in the holes on both sides of her head that are her ears. The other pteracuda, it's head splitting from the noise decided that curiosity wasn't worth this bullshit, so he was the first one to fly away into the island. The female follows him, screeching furiously for the terrible ringing to stop. She follows closer to her mate hoping the ringing will stop. Seeing that both monsters were leaving the soldier finally turned the sonic device off and put it away.

Noticing the look she was getting he turned to the group and said " sonic disrupter, meant to give one hell of a ringing to the ears of a monster on a frequency only they can hear ".

"Sounds like you guys come prepared", Logan says,

"Damn right I did" said the soldier,

" I just can't wait till we land and get started, cause I don't want to be here any longer than I have too". Grimly started the soldier.

Logan looks out the window at the white, almost snow-like sandy beach and says,

"Right there with ya'.

"He looks towards the forested part of the island, knowing what's crawling around out there.

The helicopter then landed on a the bright porcelain esque beach and everyone started getting out.

paul takes a big whiff of the air and says, "the good smell of monster shit."

" ugh tell me about it " said Cassidy with a disgusted look on her face. " so where's this meeting place we're supposed to be?" She asked.

"Maybe those tents right behind you", Logan says pointing behind her.

The group all turned around to see six giant military style tents in the middle of one of the large sandy beach clearings. Soldiers were nearby maintaining things and keeping watch.

"Talk about being organized", Paul comments.

"Reminds me of my days at home with my old man. He had me sleep out like this during the spring growing up", Logan says.

"Nice, now lets go get this show on the road" said Cassidy as she and the others started walking towards the tents.

A whalewolf jumps in front of them then runs for the woods. It looks back and snarls but it did not seem to be snarling at the people on the beach. Alarmed the group and soldiers turned their attention to the ocean and saw what the beast was snarling at saw in the distance a huge dorsal fin twice the size of an Orca's breach the surface of the water for a couple minutes then circle back out to sea, then slowly disappear under the water. " What the hell was that?", asks Logan slowly.

" A Megalodon", says Paul grimly

" Mega…. As in one of those giant prehistoric sharks?, says a stunned and spooked Cassidy

" yes and by the looks of it, that one's a juvenile, cmon let's get going", the first soldier said casually as he led the way to the tents.

" ju-juvenile wha-wha?", stammered Cassidy.

"Let's-lets just go Cass", said Paul leading her to the tents.

Back underwater the male juvenile Megalodon made his way through the gigantic coral reefs of the ocean. He was disappointed that the amphibious creature got way, but he enjoyed the taste of its kind so it always had to try. It has been a while since he has eaten today and he was very hungry, plus he had to keep his strength up just in case any of the other marine predators decide to prey on him. In addition to cannibalistic adults, there were large scaley creatures that shred him in an instant, and large tentacled creatures that he has seen crush and devour adults of his kind. Also bizarrely enough there were creatures that at first resembled him, but had tentacles instead of tails. He decided that it would be best not to mess with them in general either so he main stuck with the large fish and picking off strays from other kill sites. He noticed a large school of fish right now, and swam over, however unbeknownst to him a pair of large yellow eyes were watching him as he swam away.

To be continued….. Ch.6


End file.
